Moonlit Secrets
by WinterAssassin
Summary: "Bumblebee's Sister, Honey, comes back from her long mission and has to deal with the Decepticons, feelings, and such. Also, she starts having werid dream's- or nightmares. Oh, did I mention that Honey looks pretty Human to me?" Sam scratched his head.


Moonlit Secrets

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Bumblebee's Sister, Honey, comes back from her long mission and has to deal with the Decepticons, feelings, and such. Also, she starts having werid dream's- or nightmares. Oh, did I mention that Honey looks pretty Human to me?" Sam scratched his head.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! Nothing at all!

I just own my own OC! ^^

Warning: Hmm, this is after what happened in the second movie, Jazz isn't dead o-ob /shot (Huzzah!) xD;;b

Notes: Yeah, I know, i'm starting another story /shot epically

^^;~ But I really wanted to write this *O* I actually wrote this differently a long time ago, and I just fonud it, and I erased all the writing I put down xD;; and started rewriting it * -*

Don't hurt me~ xDD  
>(Actually, I got aother story i'm working on right nao to slapped

||OTL~ The first chapter will be put up soon of that other new story~ xDDD)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter One: Wow.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Honey's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I bounced in my seat. "Hurry, Bee!" I whined, patting his steering wheel.

"I'm going as fast as I can without breaking the law!" He said.

"Primus! No one cares! You a freakin Autobot!" I giggled, patting the dash board.

"You must speed all the time when you track down a Decepticon or something, right?" I grinned.

"I wanna see everyoonnnee!" I whined again, leaning back into the comfy seat. "Plleeaaaseee?" I begged.

Bee sighed, "Fine-" He ignored my 'Yey!' "But only a little faster."

I sighed, "Fiine." I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Bumblebee smiled, too, seeing his sister happy makes him happy.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sam's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"I-.. I don't get it Mikaela... Why?" I stared at her, feeling lost and hurt.

She sighed and stared at the ground, looking just as lost and hurt as I did.

"I'm sorry, Sam.." She trailed off, sniffing.

"Don't make this harder." She said, taking a tissue and wiping her now on-coming tears.

"I'm sorry.." She let out a choked sob.

"... I'm the one who feels like crying..." I sighed, wanting to, but I couldn't.

"C- Can we still be friends?" She squeaked out, trying to dry her tears.

I smiled sadly, "Yes, of course we can." I said, patting her shoulder.

"I just want to know... why?..." I whispered the last part out, shoulders trembling with wonder as to what her answer would be.

Mikaela looked up at me, and shrugged, "Well... I... I... like someone else..." She said quietly, dabbing the tissue to her make up that smeared while holding a small mirror.

I sighed quietly, "Well, as long as it isn't Trent.." I huffed.

Mikaela snorted quietly, smiling sadly again, "No, it isn't." She said.

"Good, don't wanna go through that again." I chuckled, but not my regular happy chuckle, this one was full of pain and hurt...

"I'm sorry..." Mikaela whispered.

"It's okay..." I murmured back, "Anyways, I need to go back to the base."

'I just want to get away...' I thought.

"Right... Well, say.. uh-, bye to everyone for me.." She mumbled, walking over to the bus stop.

I followed her, "I will... You could still come visit if you want to, sometime, if your not busy." I said suddenly.

The bus came to a stop, and opened the door to let Mikaela in.

Mikaela paused, turned to Sam, "I'd love to." She smiled, and got in.

I gave her his best smile, and waved as the bus drove off.

Once she was out of sight, I groaned and collasped on the bench.

"I feel like a girl." I said to, slowly getting up and started walking back to the base.

'Stupid feelings...' I thought, kicking an innocent rock.

Once I arrived at the base, I looked around, wanting to find Bee.

"Where's Bumblebee?" I walked over to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking to Optimus.

I blinked, and listened in, standing by their peds.

"Oh, hello Sam." Optimus greeted me, smiling.

"Hey..." I cleared my throat, still feeling slightly depressed.

Optimus blinked, "Is there something wrong, Sam?" He looked at me with concern.

"Well,.. Mikaela broke up with me..." I mumbled.

Sunstreaker and Optimus blinked, "Broke up..?" they wondered.

"..." I bit my lip, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"He means that-" I looked up to see Sideswipe talking, "That- er," He looked at me, then leaned in to Optimus and Sunstreaker, telling them quietly.

"Oh." Sunstreaker said, blinking. "Well, no femme would brake up with me, since i'm gorguse." He said, smirking.

"Not helping!" Sideswipe rolled his optics, smacking his brother upside his helm.  
>"Ow!" He glared at his twin, and suddenly tackled him.<p>

I blinked, and watched as they started fighting, playfully, of course.

"I'm sorry to hear, Sam." Optimus said, trying awkwardly to pat my shoulder with his finger, but failing.

I chuckled lightly, "It's okay." I smiled.

He smiled, "As long as your okay."

"I think i'm gonna be okay." I laughed, patting Optimus' finger instead of him patting me.

I paused, and looked around again, "Say, where is Bumblebee?" I asked, not hearing from him since the day before.

Optimus grinned suddenly, "He's doing business." He paused, "Well, I guess you could call it that." He nodded to himself.

I blinked, "What kind of business?"  
>"He told me to tell you if you asked that it's a surprise." Optimus chuckled.<p>

My shoulders sagged, "Great, now i'm going to be thinking of what it could be." I whined, but grinned.

I jumped slightly from shock from hearing a squealing of tires on ground, and peered around the corner.

"Bee!" I said, watching as he swirved twice, and stopped, rolled backwards, then stopped once more.

"..." I blinked and watched as nothing happened for a second, then slowly walked over.

"What an entrance!" Jazz laughed, walking in the room in time to see what had just happened.

"What's wrong, Bee?" I blinked, turning from Jazz to see Bee's door swing open.

I blinked in confusion.

"Your gonna get everyone killed with your driving!" Bee said, sighing.

I blinked, "Who're you ta-... Oh..." I watched as a young girl- around my age probably, came out of Bee, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, sorry!" She scoffed lightly, but still a hint of laughter in her voice.

I blinked again, and my eyes trailed down to see her outfit.

She had a black helmet with a bee near the front top. She was also wearing a one-piece racing leather suit. It was a honey yellow, with white stipes down the top and bottom of her arms, and down the sides, and she had black knee-high boots with yellow laces.

"..." I felt my cheeks grow a little warm, but suddenly remember when Mikaela had wore that before. I quickly shook the thoughts of my old girlfriend out of my head.

She took off her helmet, and sighed contently.

"There, Primus, it's so hot in this." She glared, smoothing down her short blonde hair.  
>"... Uhh..." I stared blankly.<p>

"Hmm?" That seemed to get her attention.

She turned to me and blinked, then smiled shyly.

"..." I continued to stare, "Err.." I shook my head, "Uhh, Bee... is this your holoform or something?.." I squeaked out quietly, blushing again.

Bee transformers and chuckled, "Not quite."

I felt the color drain from my face, "Oh God, i'm sorry." I said to the girl.

I blinked, "Uh, it's okay?" She giggled quietly.

'Great, now I look like some weirdo in her eyes...' I thought, sighing inwardly.

"My name's Honey." She smiled, shyly, again.

"Don't worry, my sister's always shy around new people." Bumblebee grinned.

Honey blinked, then glared up at Bee, "I- I am not!" She said back, huffing.

"Oh, okay..." I nodded, smiling at the both of them.

I paused, "Wait! SISTER!" I almost felt my eye buldge out of my head, but thankfully, they didn't.

Bee and Honey blinked, and both slowly nodded.

"Honey, long time no see!" Sunstreaker said, suddenly over there and leaning on Bumblebee's shoulder, smiling at Honey.

I was left in the dust, staring.

"Uhh, wait, how is she his sister?" I blinked, looking up in confusion.

Optimus stared at me, "Well, before she was a transformer, but she was badly injured, beyond the point to heal." He said quietly.

"Oh..." I mumbled, watching as Honey was greeted by the others, smiling and giggling and talking.

"Bumblebee was so upset if she would offline, so he found this way she could stay, but it was a risky operation, but she's here." He said, smiling.

I paused, "What kind of operation?"

"We designed a body of metal, but with human flesh and other human things to go on top so she'd look normal."

I pieced the rest together, "Ooh, so you did a mind transfer type thing, right?" I said, staring up at Optimus.

He nodded.

"Opptiimus!" Honey waved at Optimus, grinning widely.

Optimus chuckled, picked me up and walked over.

"How have you been doing?" He asked.

"Goood~" She smiled.

She paused, and looked at me, "Oh yeah, we were properly introduced.." She shyly said.

'I think the shyness is cute...' I thought, watching as Bumblebee snickered at her again.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Honey's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"This is Samuel Witwicky! and i'm his Guardian." Bumblebee said smugly, smirking.

I gasped, "Your already a guardian? No fair!" I pouted, crossing her arms.

"Optimus! How come Bee gets to be a Guardian and I don't?" I whined.

The leader of the Autobots blinked, "I- uhh.."

"And don't say that it's because I look human! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself _and _others!" I said, huffing.

Optimus chuckled nervously, "Well, I don't see why you can't... but for now, there isn't anyone to be a Guardian of, right?" He said.

I paused, then narrowed my eyes, "Your right." I said, nodding.

I smiled, and faultered and almost fell over.

"Oh sweet Primus! I forgot to report!" I cried, grabbing my hair and pulling it lightly.

Optimus blinked, "Oh, yes, so, what have you got, soldier?"

I grinned, "Surprising, no Decepticon activite, yet." I said, saluting casually.

"Good." Optimus nodded.

I nodded back, but froze when my cell phone rang.

"Gah!" I tried to shut it off, but it wasn't working.

"Bad phone! Bad!" I glared at my phone.

Bumblebee blinked, "I thought we confiscated your cell..." He narrowed his eyes.

He rached and grabbed the phone from me easily.

"Hey! No fair, your taller than me!" I whined, jumping and trying to get it back.

"It's private!" I cried, continuing to jump.

"Hmm, it's your boyfriend?" he teased.

I sputtered, "I don't have a boyfriend!" I said, glaring.

"Then you won't mind if I answer it?" He grinned.

"..." I glared, "Fine, go ahead- answer it, and he isn't my boyfriend." I said, smiling innocently.

He hummed, and casually answered it.

"Hello~" He copied my voice as best he can, and grinned. I glared at him.

"Hello, anyways, where are you, Honey! I NEED YOU FOR MY RACE!" He yelled into the phone.

Bee blinked, and continued to talk using my voice, "Are we dating?"

I twitched, and sighed.

"What? No... unless you want to?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER AFT-HOLE!" Bumblebee yelled at the phone, smashing it on the ground and stepping on it.

"Ahh..." I wimpered, "M- My cell phone..." I whined.

"... Oops.." Bee mumbled, staring at the busted cell.

"Thanks, Bee, thaaanks." I fell to my knee's twitching slightly.

"My bad." He said, patting my shoulder.

"It's... it's not okay!" I whined.  
>"Wait! what did he say about the ra- errr.. nevermind!" I said quickly, turning and running off.<p>

Bee twitched, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RACING!" he yelled, running after me, yelling how it's dangerous and stuff.

I giggled, and hid in a small hole where giant alien robots couldn't get.

I watched Bee casually run past me, shouting. He paused and looked around, "Where'd you goooo?" His voice fading off into the distance.

I giggled again, and slowly got out.

I yelped when I felt someone picking me up by my waist.

"Eheh.. heh... he..." I stared at an annoyed Ratchet.  
>"Hey Ratchet, how you been doing?" I giggled nervously.<p>

"You skipped your check-up's." He said.

"... I'm.. sorry?" I squeaked out.

"Well, you won't miss them this time!" He said, walking to his lab.  
>"Nooo! I'm sorry! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.<p>

"Rattccheeeettt..." I whined, and he plopped me onto one of his medical berths.

I sighed, "I'm not getting out of this one, am I?" I said, already knowing the answer.

Ratchet just smiled.

"Evil Med-bot..." I mumbled, crossing my arm's.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sam's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I blinked and watched Ratchet carry a struggling Honey into his Medical-office.

"... So..." I awkwardly started, and trailed off.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly remembered when I was talking to Mikaela about.

"Mikaela said she might come by sometime, I dunno if it would be today, or tomorrow, or in a week... No idea, I just said she could come visit whenever she wanted, but she sounded happy about that..." I said, licking my lips 'cause they were dry.

Sideswipe stared, "Why would you want her to come here after sh-.. er, yeah..." He coughed and trailed off.

I smiled lightly, "We're still friends." I said.

"Human relationships are confusing..." Sunstreaker said, staring blankly at the ceiling of the base.

"Got that right." His brother agreed, nodding.

I chuckled, shaking my head slightly.

Bee soon walked in, scratching his helm, "Where did she g-" He was interupted from hearing a scream, and some crashes.

Honey came running out, panting, and blood on her.

"Oh Primus, what happened to you, Honey?" Bee walked over to her, picking her up gently in his servo's.

"Uhh, you don't wanna know..." she giggled quietly.

Bee blinked, "If you say so..." He mumbled, staring at his sister suspiciously.

"Honey..." A very angry Ratchet came out, optic twitching.

".. Aha... I-.. I didn't mean to?" She squeaked.

Ratchet twitched again, and grabbed her out of Bee's hands, and carried her back in his room, and this time everyone could hear bolts from locking the door.

"..." Bee blinked, and shrugged, then sat on a big couch.

"Why doesn't she like check ups?" I looked at Bee confused.

Bee shrugged again, "I dunno, she just never liked 'em... Oh, even on Cybertron, as a sparkling, she'd hate them." Bumblebee chuckled.

"This one time, she got so scared and mad, she took one of Ratchet's saw's and cut off his arm." He laughed, some others joining him.

"It's not like I hold a grudge." Ratchet said, smirking, walking out with a dazed Honey in his servo's.

"Now that was easy, wasn't it?" Bee smiled.

Honey blankly stared at the ceiling.

I blinked, and looked up, wondering what she was staring at.

"Oh," Ratchet started, "I had to drug her, but no worries, she'll be fine in about 5 hours." he said simply, smiling.

"You drugged her!" Bee cried, running over to Honey, who was still blankly staring- but at the wall this time.

"Well, she kept struggling, and I didn't want the needle to go into her eye or something." Ratchet said.

"Oh, that makes sence, she does struggle a lot..." Bee nodded to himself.

"Wait, can she do anything other than being a vegitable?" He looked at his sister weirdly.

"Oh course, but she's just pretending to do that." He smirked.

Honey glared, "God! You just like ruining my fun, Ratchet." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Hn." She turned away from Ratchet, huffing.

She shuddered slightly, "Why is it so hot in here?" Honey whined, plopping herself on the ground.

She sighed in annoyance, and looked at her racing suit. She shrugged, and unzipped it down to her stomach.

My eyes popped out of my head, and stared.

I never seen a girl do that, well, I seen Mikaela strip, but this is different. Mikaela i- was, my girlfriend, but this feels weird...

Well, at least she had a top on underneath... almost like a tube top, but longer. Yeah.

I shook my head, and turned my gaze to look at the open blue cloudless sky, avoiding looking at Honey.

I whistled. but suddenly gasped when I saw three figures cross the sky quickly.

"Decepticons!" I shouted, running over to the opening of the base, to get a better look.

"Slag, can't they go without interputing us for once?" Bee whined, putting Honey down.

"Hey, what're you doing?" She demanded, latching herself onto Bee's leg.

"Hun, it's to dangerous." Bee said, taking her off.

"Nu-uh!" she whined, re-latching herself.

"Pleeaase?" she begged, "I'll be fine, I still have my abilites as before!" She said, smiling innocently up at her brother.

Bee stared, then sighed, "Fine, but if something happens to you, i'm taking you back here, and keeping you safe, no questions?" Bee smiled.

She sighed, but smiled back, "No quesions." She nodded.

"Good." Bee said, picking her up and transforming into his Camaro form.

"Hey wait, what about Sam?" she asked. I blinked, and stared at her.

"Oh, Sam, your gonna stay here, I don't want you to get hurt." Bee said.

My shoulders sagged, "But, I could fight too..." I said, huffing.

"Yeah, let him fight! I'll watch over him when your busy." Honey said, grinning.

Bee stared, and sighed again, "Fine." He said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You and your puppydogeyes..." He murmured, glaring.

I grinned, and climbed in.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Optimus said, as everyone transformed.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

BUWAHAHAHAH! I know, I know x.x

I'm starting a bajillion stories /shot epically

However will I update em all in time? xDDDDd

lmao.

Again, sorry. ||OTL~

But it's not my fault I get so many idea's ; o;

... Okay, maybe it is... but just a litte.

xD

Review? It makes me happy~ ;D

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
